Ce qui se passe lors d'une soirée
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Réby a une fois de plus surestimée sa capacité à tenir l'alcool. Et cette fois cela a eût des conséquences plus graves que d'habitude. One-Shot. Rock/Réby (ps j'utilise le nom Réby car c'est celui utilisé la plupart du temps dans l'animé)


-Eda... Rappelle-moi, pour quelle raison on boit cette chiasse liquide que tu appelle du thé ?

Réby regardais son verre avec un dégoût palpable. Pour elle, les boissons sans alcool et leurs dérivés n'étaient rien d'autre que de la pisse.

-On boit cette « chiasse liquide » parce que la dernière fois que j'ai sorti les bouteilles de rhum, la patronne m'a fait récurer les chiottes pendant trois mois.

-Putain je savais que t'étais une petite nature mais de là à abandonner le rhum juste pour éviter de foutre les mains dans une cuvette.

-Ferme ta gueule et boit. Et puis dit moi pourquoi t'es venue.

Réby ne répondit pas tout de suite. Se contentant d'avaler une gorgée de Earl Grey en grimaçant.

Elle aussi se demandait pourquoi elle était venue ici. Parler avec Eda ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Mais c'était rassurant quelque part. Sans doute parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait hurler, la blonde était vraisemblablement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Même si il y avait des moments où elles avaient toutes les deux envie de se flinguer.

-C'est Rock... lâcha-t-elle. Je vais me le faire...

Eda nota la lueur folle qui passa dans le regards de Réby. Un air flegmatique mais déterminé complètement en phase avec sa folie meurtrière. Pourtant, la fausse nonne ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un trait d'humour.

-Et ben enfin ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour. J'espère que vous avez filmés ça que je me marre.

Un claquement métallique se fit entendre. Réby venait d'enlever la sécurité de son flingue. Eda comprit que si elle ne fermais pas tout de suite sa bouche cette chapelle allait bientôt devoir être lavée d'un paquet de sang.

Et soudain la tueuse laissa tomber son front contre le bois de la table.

-Putain...lâcha-t-elle. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

La nonne haussa un sourcil. Jamais elle n'avait vu Two-Hands dans cet état. Elle ressemblait à une gamine de huit piges qui avait cassé une assiette et qui ne voulait pas l'avouer. Pour une fois, la situation était bien plus compliqué que les habituelles crises bipolaires de Réby.

Eda se leva et pris une bouteilles de whisky qu'elle avait caché sous un banc. Elle la tandis ensuite à sa camarade qui avala une grande gorgée sans respirer.

-Bon... Si tu me racontais d'où c'est parti cette histoire ?

Réby s'était levée le matin même avec un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle avait trop fêtée leur succès de la veille. À dire vrai, elle ne se souvenait presque plus de la soirée. Simplement qu'il y avait eu plusieurs bouteilles à tomber. Elle s'étira dans un grognement et passa la main sur son visage. Alors qu'elle essayait de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se dérouler lors de cette nuit, sa main gauche entra en contact avec une peau chaude et nue. N'étant pas du matin surtout avec une gueule de bois, l'information mit quelques instants à monter au cerveau de la tueuse. Puis elle hurla.

-ROCK ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON PIEU ?

Rock se réveilla dans un petit sursaut, bailla puis se retourna vers Réby.

-Tu peux pas crier moins fort... J'ai mal dormis.

Les mains de Réby tremblaient de colère. Tout dans son crâne endoloris, virevoltais comme des billes de plomb.

-Tu...Je... Depuis quand...

-Calme toi. Me dis pas que tu te souviens de rien ?

Se souvenir ? De quoi ? Non elle n'avait quand même pas... L'esprit toujours confus, ce ne fut qu'après un petit moment qu'elle réalisa un petit détail : Elle était complètement à poil, et engueulait Rock depuis 5 minutes avec les nibards à l'air. Le principal intéressé ne semblait pourtant pas s'en émouvoir et était à peine vêtu d'un caleçon.

-Quoi ? Je te savais pas si prude. Dit-il d'un ton calme en la voyant rougir.

Réby avait alors eût un réflexe familier pour ceux qui connaissait son caractère. Elle s'était ruée sur ses flingues et avait mis Rock en joue.

-T'a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sinon je te cloue au mur !

Rock poussa un soupir ennuyé et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lentement il sortis du lit et se rhabilla en prenant ses fringues qui traînaient, comme celles de Réby, au pied de la porte. Les doigts de la tueuse tremblaient sur la gâchette. Comment pouvait-il se comporter aussi calmement ?

-Réponds connard ! Ou je te flingue !

-Tes chargeurs sont vides. Répondit-il calmement. Je me doutais que tu voudrais tirer avant de penser.

Il mit son éternelle cravate et pris la porte.

-Tu devrais t'habiller. Je sors faire un truc en ville. Si tu veux une explication au pourquoi du comment, demande à Benny ou à Dutch. Ils dorment en bas.

Et il sortit, laissant un Réby en état de choc.

-Et donc ? Lança Eda alors que son amie vidait une troisième bouteille. Me coupe pas au meilleur moment ça devenait intéressant.

Réby balança le whisky désormais vide derrière elle. Le verre éclata au contact du marbre. Eda râla que ça allait lui faire du boulot mais elle s'en fichait.

-Après... repris-t-elle. Je suis allé voir Dutch et Benny. Et là ça a été pire que tout...

-Me fait pas lambiner ! Raconte !

-Déjà quand j'ai vu leur regards j'ai compris qu'il y avait eu une couille. Surtout Benny, il a jamais été doué pour les mensonges ou les fausses tronches. Et puis ils m'ont tout dis : Apparemment j'ai défié tout les clients du Yellow Flag à un concours de boisson. J'ai gagné, et dix secondes après je suis partie gerber dans les chiottes. Rock, en putain de col blanc respectueux des femmes m'a ramené à la maison. Et c'est la suite que j'accepte pas...

La blonde la regarda se cogner le front une fois de plus sur la table. Cette histoire ressemblait à une mauvaise série télé... Et Réby n'avait pas le profil de la brune écervelée qui se trémousse devant une caméra en faisant de grands sourires pour attirer l'attention des puceaux qui regardent habituellement ce genre de truc.

-Apparemment... Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ai commencé à le désapé en disant que je voulais qu'il me fasse des gosses. Je me suis déshabillée, sous les yeux de Benny et Dutch qui venait de rentrer, en faisant des suçons dans le cou de Rock...

C'en fut trop pour Eda qui éclata de rire.

-Putain Two-Hands ! Tu nous as joué la parfaite comédie de l'adolescente qui a trop bue mouahahaha !

-Et attends un peu, c'est pas la fin... Alors que j'allais vraiment commencé... Rock m'a assommée et m'a couchée comme un bébé.

Le silence qui régna soudain fut presque aussi divin que le lieu où elles étaient. Eda avait la bouche si grand ouvert qu'une mouche aurait pu rentrer et ressortir sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Le Jap... articula-t-elle lentement. T'a assommé ? Je savais qu'il avait des couilles pour un petit bourgeois, mais à ce point là...

-Tu comprend pourquoi je veux le buter ?

-Je comprends surtout autre chose Réby. Fit une voix derrières elles.

Sœur Yolande marchait dans leur direction, son petit sourire de grand-mère collé au visage.

-Tu as juste trouvé quelqu'un qui de parfait pour toi, mais tu es devenue si méfiante des hommes que tu refuse tes propres sentiments. Rock est simplement tout ce que tu espé Un prince charmant, certes un peu niais, mais un prince charmant quand même. Combien connais-tu d'hommes qui aurait refusé de passer une nuit avec toi simplement pour une question d'éthique. Ce jeune homme n'est clairement pas comme ceux qui pullulent dans cette ville. Et il semble assez courageux pour un ancien fonctionnaire. Tu devrais aller lui parler au lieu de prévoir de quelle façon tu vas lui trouer la peau.

Réby regarda la vielle nonne avec un air méprisant.

-Qu'est-ce t'y connais la vieille ?

-Le fait que je sois « vieille » justement m'a permis d'en voir beaucoup et de reconnaître ce que les gens pensent derrière leurs masques. Ce qui te pose tant problème ce n'est pas d'avoir été vue nue, je te connais assez pour savoir qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu n'aurai pas réagis comme ça. Ce qui te pose réellement problème c'est qu'il t'ait repoussée. Tu as honte d'avoir été faible face à lui parce que c'est le seul en qui tu as un petit peu confiance et tu ne veux pas tout perdre à nouveau. Je me trompe ?

Réby ne répondit rien et se leva. Elle murmura un « vieille salope » et sortit de la chapelle les mains dans le poches.

-Vous avez visée juste. Lâcha Eda. Mais je comprend pas une chose... Ici à Rohanapura on peut avoir à la flinguer d'un jour à l'autre pour le bouot. Alors pourquoi l'aider dans ces histoires de cœur ?

-Pour la même raison que tu as sortie ces bouteilles Eda. Parce que sans elle on s'ennuierait. Et puis j'ai toujours été un peu fleur bleu. Et puis, on vient de créer une brèche dans son cœur. La fameuse Two-hand à désormais un point faible. Si justement on doit un jour la « flinguer », on sera comment si prendre.

La blonde resta silencieuse devant le discours de la vielle nonne et se mit à réfléchir à cette histoire depuis un nouveau point de vue.

-Au fait, Eda... Je croyais t'avoir interdit de boire dans la chapelle. Lâcha Sœur Yolande.

La blonde déglutit bruyamment.

Rock ouvrit sa bière dont la mousse gicla et tomba dans l'eau de mer. Il était assis à côté du bateau, sur le petit ponton de bois et il regardais le soleil se coucher. Il y avait au moins quelque chose à sauver à Rohanapura, la beauté de son paysage. Les couleurs orangées du ciel lui rappelait les peintures d'un occidental dont il avait oublié le nom. Il sirota sa canette sans pour autant apprécier le goût amère. Réby allait sans doute débarquer dans pas longtemps. Soit pour lui faire un deuxième trou de balle comme elle disait soit pour lui dire de tout oublier. Sa bipolarité était si prévisible que ça en devenait ennuyant. Voir stupide.

En parlant du loup... Il entendit le bruit des rangers de sa camarade, ainsi que le cliquetis de ses deux pistolets. Il se leva et lui fit face. Elle avait un regards différent de d'habitude. Ça le changeais de l'habituel air de psychopathe qu'elle affichait quand elle était contrariée. Ses traits étaient plutôt ceux d'un petit enfant boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il. Si c'est pour des excuses...

-Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans mon pieu ?

La question était claire et nette. Pas de détour possible. Typique de Réby. Un seul chemin et les autres possibilités pour le bon dieu.

-Après que je t'ai assommé, je t'ai foutu sous ta couette et j'allais repartir. Commença-t-il. Mais tu t'es réveillée à ce moment là. C'est pas si simple de te faire dormir tu sais ? Bref, tu m'as choppé le bras et tu m'a supplié de pas partir. J'avais l'impression d'entendre ma petite cousine quand elle avait peur du noir et que je dormais avec elle pour la réconforter. Alors j'ai prévenu Dutch, j'ai vider tes flingues pour les raisons que l'ont sait. Et je me suis couché avec toi. J'en ai pas profiter pour te peloter. C'était simplement pour que tu ne sois pas seule.

On n'entendit plus que le grondement des vagues et les cris des oiseaux. Aucun des deux ne pipait un mot. Rock sortit un paquet de Malboro et en alluma une avant de tendre le paquet à Réby. Celle-ci accepta toujours sans émettre le moindre son. Les fumées grises montèrent dans le ciel, l'odeur du tabac se mélangea aux embruns marins et aux relents d'huile provenant du bateau. La tension montait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Finalement, ce fût Réby qui céda. Elle envoya d'une pichenette sa cigarette dans l'eau et se rapprocha de Rock en soupirant.

-Je suis pas douée pour ce genre de truc donc si tu veux pas tu te casse. Si tu veux, tu la ferme. Dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha, retira la Malboro de la bouche de Rock et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier eût un sursaut, mais se laissa aller et répondit au baiser de la brune. Elle lui agrippa la nuque pour qu'il se rapproche et fût heureuse de sentir son corps contre le sien. Les mains du japonnais glissèrent le long de ses hanches tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient.

-La prochaine fois Rock. Murmura-t-elle. Reste plus longtemps avec moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Réby.

Depuis la fenêtre du bateau, Dutch eut un soupir satisfait en voyant ces deux compagnons agir comme les héros d'une série romantique. Benny lui devait vingt dollars.


End file.
